United Systems Space Command
Established at the same time as the United Systems of Khandarfur, the USSC is responsible for the military actions and ultimately the strategy of waging wars. The USSC is meant to have control over the Shadow Guard and maintains control of the several military districts present on USK colonies. Although the name of the military organization has the name space in it, the USSC became in charge of the entirety of the military including planetary militias. This happened after several militias tries to break free of the USK during the Erravi Conflict. Before that the militias were coordinated locally by the USDC, the United Systems Defensive Command, which just became a piece of the USSC. The USSC has a very structured environment, and because military service is required for full citizenship, their are three tiers of military personnel ranks. Organisation Before the Tethyns joined the USK, the USSC had older styles of organization. Afterwards though the military was more organized all the way down to the single soldier. Unit Organization Military Units consisting of soldiers usually fought on planets or other surfaces but on rare occasions found themselves fighting along the corridors of ships. Unit organization had subordinate Groups such as: *Fireteam: 2-4 people. The fireteam is the smallest group of soldiers and can relate to an antiarmor team, mortar team, Machine Gun team, Sniper team etc. Fireteams became the backbone to successful Unit organization and missions. *Crew: 5-8 people. The crew usually refers to a Machine Gun nest or artillery crew or a gunship. Crews are the smallest independent unit and can have NCO's in them. Crews often were subordinate groups to larger air or space groups. Sub Groups were combined to form larger acting groups that could act independently from other groups but were still considered subordinate units. *Squadron: 8-20 people. Made up of fireteams, squadrons had predetermined breakdown of leadership of fireteam Alpha to fireteam Epsilon and furthermore used the fireteam base whenever a squadron needed to execute a military maneuver such as flanking, hunting or patrolling. *Section: 2-4 Squadrons. Made up of Squadrons, Sections were the largest Sub Unit and while they had the same size as platoons, they performed different tasks. Sections were meant to operate independently from other units and instead operated with each other. Usually this entailed a small contingent where there may only be a single company of troops. *Platoon: 2-4 Squadrons. Platoons often functioned as sub groups to companies or batteries. Armored Platoons were called Troops and aerial or space platoons were called flights. Units served as the main deployment measurement when sending troops somewhere. *Company: 2-4 Platoons. The number of troops to a company depended on the purpose and composition but regardless the company was made up of platoons making it range from 16-320 people. Common Companies such as ground troops consisted of 2 platoons of 2 squadrons of 5 4 man fireteams- a total of 80 people. Specialized companies were often called Batteries when referring to armor or vehicles. The Company is the smallest and most efficient unit. *Battalion: 2-4 Companies. Once again varying depending on subordinate group composition and purpose, the Battalion was used on a larger scale, not quite enough to occupy a continent but enough to hold a front in most scenarios. *Regiment: 5 Battalions. A regiment was standard large unit and was the largest single body of troops. the regiment often referred to the entirety of a fleet's ground forces or the colonial militia. Formations are the larger groups of units used during large wartime maneuvers on the surface of planets. Formations support within themselves and are led by generals and others in Officer Second Class. Formations are temporary organizations because they are far too large too maintain. *Brigade: 2-6 Regiments. The Brigade is large group of mixed forces, similar to other formations it consists of a mixture of support and combat units. *Division: 6-12 Regiments. A Division is a much larger group of mixed forces capable of occupying a moon or planet. A division is often supported by a large orbital contingent for planetary travel and bombardment. *Corps: 12-24 Regiments. A Corps consisted of up to 153 thousand people. A Corps was enough to invade a planet at the height of USK power. With the support of the USSC Fleet overhead the Corps was often enough troops for small colonies. Command groups were even more temporary than formations. Command groups were used during operations such as the invasion of a planet or the invasion of several planets simultaneously. *Army: 2-4 Corps. Army is one of the most commonly used terms but most commonly misunderstood as well. An army was approximately 600 thousand people. They usually came from a single planet during war and stayed together. *Army Group: 2-3 Armies. Army Groups were massive contingents of troops that moved in large Battle groups during war with the intention to conquer or destroy. *Theatre: no limit. The largest Theatre in Vorxian history was before the formation of the USK. The USK's largest Theatre was during the Tethyn War. A Theatre constitutes an entire military campaign, its supply, movements- everything. Infantry Organization In Infantry Units, Fireteams would have 4 people of equal or similar SC or INF ranks. A Light Suppressive Fire Role, Close Quarters Pointman, and two Rifleman. This was the most common layout of an Infantry Fireteam in the USSC. Each Rifleman would carrier ammunition, rations, communications and other types of supplies and would support the other two roles. In some instances the Close Quarters Pointman would be replaced by a gunners mate who would have demolitions training and carry a variety of weapons qualifications. Sniper Teams would have two Designated Riflemen and two snipers. While each would be trained to do the other's job, the Riflemen would spot and track targets for the sniper and similar to Infantry organization they carried supplies for the fireteam. Suppressive Fire Teams usually consisted of a single rifleman, an assistant gunner and two gunners. The rifleman here would have been tasked with pointing out targets and receiving suppressive fire requests and orders while the assistant gunner would carry ammunition and supplies while being trained to do any of the other jobs. Ranks The position someone holds in the USSC is their rank. They are divided into three categories and further divided into 8 subcategories. The Enlisted are the workers of the military, they include the bulk of military personnel and manpower. The SubClass (SC) group is the bottom rung, nearly all of them are people hoping to gain citizenship in the USK, as military service of 1 NE year is required before gaining full citizenship. Enlisted The Enlisted have three groups and are the first tier. There are the Subclass ranks, the Infantry and the NCO's and each have 6 ranks in them. Subclass (SC) *SC-1/RJG- Recruit Junior Grade *SC-2/R- Recruit *SC-3/PVT- Private *SC-4/PVT1- Private First Class *SC-5/CPL- Corporal *SC-6/LCPL-Lance Corporal Infantry (INF) *INF-1/PVT- Private *INF-2/PVT1- Private First Class *INF-3/CPL- Corporal *INF-4/LCPL- Lance Corporal *INF-5/SCPL- Senior Lance Corporal *INF-6/OS- Obersoldat Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO) *NCO-1/SGT- Sergeant *NCO-2/SSGT- Staff Sergeant *NCO-3/GSGR- Gunnery Sergeant *NCO-4/PO3- Petty Officer 3rd class *NCO-5/PO2- Petty Officer 2nd Class *NCO-6/PO1- Petty Officer 1st Class Warrant Officers Warrant Officers have a single group, warrant officers are only those that serve longer than the mandatory period and are in charge of all of the enlisted. Warrant Officers (WO) *WO-1/MSGT- Master Sergeant *WO-2/SGTM- Sergeant Major *WO-3/CPO- Chief Petty Officer *WO-4/SCPO- Senior Chief Petty Officer *WO-5/MCPO- Master Chief Petty Officer *WO-6/CENS- Cadet Ensign Officers Commissioned officers are in charge of the military and held responsible for their subordinates actions. They are required to go through extensive training both combat and leadership among specialized training for their field such as command or organization. Officer 3rd Class (O3) *O3-1/ENS- Ensign *O3-2/SENS- Senior Ensign *O3-3/LTJG- Lieutenant Junior Grade *O3-4/LT- Lieutenant *O3-5/SLT- Senior Lieutenant *O3-6/LCDR- Lieutenant Commander Officer 2nd Class (O2) *O2-1/CDR- Commander *O2-2/SCDR- Senior Commander *O2-3/CPT- Captain *O2-4/LTGEN- Lieutenant General *O2-5/GEN- General *O2-6/MGEN- Major General Officer 1st Class (O1) *O1-1/MSHL- Marshal *O1-2/CMDT- Commandant *O1-3/FCDR- Fleet Commander *O1-4/RADM- Rear Admiral *O1-5/VADM- Vice Admiral *O1-6/ADM- Admiral Ober Officer (OO) *OO-1/FCMDT- Fleet Commandant *OO-2/FMSHL- Field Marshal *OO-3/OMSHL- Ober Marshal *OO-4/FMSHL- Fleet Marshal *OO-5/OADM- Ober Admiral *OO-6/FADM- Fleet Admiral Category:Organizations